Particularidades
by Any Santana
Summary: De uma manhã incomum, pode surgir novas escolhas, novas atitudes e uma nova vida.
1. Chapter 1

**GSR – "Já não havia particularidades" **

**Título**: Particularidades  
**Autoria**: Any Drachemberg  
**Classificação**: NC+16  
**Shipper**: GSR  
**Sinopse**: De uma manhã incomum, pode surgir novas escolhas, novas atitudes e uma nova vida.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mais um turno chegava ao fim. Até que os casos da noite não foram tão complicados e nem perturbadores demais, seriam simples, se não estivéssemos falando sobre mortes e pessoas, sejam boas ou más, ainda assim pessoas, seres humanos.

Tudo que Sara queria era chegar ao seu apartamento, se enfiar numa banheira cheia e morna, e não pensar em absolutamente nada. O que realmente era difícil de se fazer; ela vinha tentando a dias, mas sua mente acabava por traí-la. Sentia-se idiota por ficar revivendo tudo mentalmente, principalmente algumas burradas que tinha dito ou feito a ele. Burra, idiota, estúpida... era como vinha se sentindo com relação a Gil Grissom.

As coisas poderiam ser simples, se ele não fosse tão complicado.

Mas estava cansada, cansada de esperar, casada até mesmo de ter esperanças que algum dia eles se envolveriam além do lado profissional, por que amigos, nem isso eles eram. Apesar dos dois trabalharem muito bem juntos e eventualmente surgir raríssimos assuntos pessoais, havia uma atmosfera quase palpável entre eles. E era essa mesma atmosfera que a sufocava, a impressão que estava tendo ultimamente era a de que ela estava sozinha nesse barco. Até mesmo as palavras 'entrelinhas' dele já não faziam sentido. Por que eram apenas palavras, e no momento, ela diria que atitudes significavam bem mais. Oh, sim, ciúmes é algo relativamente perigoso de se sentir. Nos últimos dias aprendeu a engoli-lo. O que antes era profissional, agora era estritamente profissional. Tornou-se fria por fora, embora por dentro estivesse quente, não pelo amor que sentia, mas pelas lágrimas que já a inundavam, pela ferida aberta em seu peito. Uma ferida que , talvez, ela mesma tenha feito, mas ainda assim era real e estava lá.

Fechando seu armário e reforçando sua armadura, achou melhor falar logo com ele para poder ir embora. Pegou seus relatórios e foi caminhando ate a sala dele; novamente, eram um dos últimos da equipe no laboratório; seriam os últimos se 'aquela'que ajudava sua ferida aumentar não estivesse sempre lá. Sofia Curtis, essa era a pessoa que mais desejava que sumisse da face da Terra.

Quando estava se aproximando da sala dele, viu que conversavam 'animadamente', Grissom sorria e 'aquela' que era seu pior pesadelo, estava novamente sentada na beirada da mesa dele.

"Mas que inferno, será que é tão difícil ela sentar na maldita cadeira ao invés da mesa?! Sara, Sara.. esquece! Faça o que veio fazer e vá logo embora!"

Toc, toc.

E os olhares se voltaram para ela.

- Desculpe interromper. Aqui estão os meus relatórios Grissom. – ela nem sequer olhou para 'aquelazinha'.

- Coloque aqui, por favor, Sara. – ele indicou uma pequena pilha, provavelmente os outros relatórios da noite, em cima da mesa.

- Ah! Grissom, você poderia providenciar os papéis para que eu tire uma semana de licença, ou seria melhor eu ir falar com o Ecklie? – perguntou enquanto deixava seu relatório onde ele indicou. Não olhou, apenas colou seu arquivo ali e já deu as costas, voltando para a porta, lugar onde se sentia mais confortável no momento.

- Você tem algum motivo viável ou atestado para pedir essa licença? – ele tentou perguntar com um leve tom de indiferença na voz, enquanto sentia seu peito apertando já por se ver longe dela por uma semana.

- Se não tivesse, não estaria solicitando, estaria?! – o desapontamento em sua voz estava claro. –Esqueça que lhe pedi isto. Estou indo falar com o Ecklie, ele resolve. Bom dia para vocês!

"Sua idiota! Idiota, idiota, idiota, porque resolveu pedir isso a ele? Ainda com 'aquelazinha' lá! Pelo amor de Deus Sara, você é tão idiota!"

Quem a encontrasse caminhando tão calmamente pelos corredores, não imaginaria o quanto ela gritava, silenciosamente, para si mesma. Conseguiu alcançar Ecklie quando este já estava saindo de sua sala.

- Ecklie, tem um minuto?

- Sim Sidle. Precisamos entrar ou podemos falar enquanto vamos para o estacionamento?

- Não, não precisamos; falamos até o estacionamento!

- ok. Então vamos! O que quer falar comigo?

- Preciso que arrume os papéis para que eu saia de licença por uma semana. Será que consigo?

- Licença?! Por uma semana? A partir de quando?

- O mais rápido possível!

- Acho que não consigo a licença, mas você tem férias pendentes, fora as folgas que nunca tira, sem falar das folgas que tens pelas horas-extras acumuladas.

- Nossa! Isso tudo? – não imaginou que trabalhasse tanto.

- Sim Sidle, se formos colocar tudo, você tem direito a pouco mais de um mês de folgas e férias juntos. Mas não podemos juntar os dois. Se você optar pelas férias, eu providencio os papéis e no final da outra semana você já estará liberada; se optar pelas folgas, pode começar hoje, e quando eu voltar pro laboratório, verifico quantos dias você tem direito e já faço o que for preciso fazer!

- Fico com as folgas então! Obrigada Ecklie!

- De nada, Sidle.

Terminaram justamente quando a porta do elevador se abriu na garagem do laboratório. Cada um indo para lados opostos, para seus respectivos carros!

"Livre, por alguns dias, finalmente livre!"

E com o pensamento assim, abriu seu carro, apertando no painel o botão do porta-malas. Saiu deixando a porta do motorista aberta, abriu o porta-malas e despiu seu colete de CSI, mentalmente se deliciando com a sensação ilusória que estava tirando o mundo de cima das costas. Não que não gostasse de seu trabalho, ou de sua profissão, do que fazia, muito pelo contrário, simplesmente precisava daquele, desse tempo, para si. Pensava que talvez um milagre acontecesse e esquecesse-o de uma vez. Já pensou em ir embora, voltar para San Francisco, mas descobriu que ainda não estava pronta para dizer ADEUS. Bateu seu porta-malas e virou-se para seguir até o lado do motorista, dar a partida e sair rapidamente dali. Mas ao virar, deparou-se com um Gil Grissom saindo de dentro do elevador. Mantendo a mesma atitude que vinha tendo naqueles últimos dias, fez que não viu e continuou seu caminho.

Digamos que ela apenas tentou seguir seu caminho, sendo impedida desta vez, por aquele que grito seu nome. E não podendo simplesmente fingir que não ouviu, virou, resignada.

- O que quer Grissom? – não pode esconder seu tom de impaciência.

- Se estiver com pressa, pode ir, eu falo com você a noite e...

- Seja o que for, melhor falar agora, não venho hoje e nem sei quando volto! – ela o interrompeu, e viu todo aquele brilho nos lindos azuis dele se ofuscar. Assim como aquele sorrisinho contido que estava sempre quando ele sabia que ela estava irritada com ele, desaparecer.

- Queria apenas perguntar se ainda precisa da licença, mas pelo jeito você já resolveu! – disse 'murcho'.

- Sim, já resolvi com o Ecklie. No próximo turno ele irá te passar tudo que você deva saber Grissom!

- Ok.

- Então tchau Grissom! – e se virou para entrar no carro...

- Sara...

Tudo que fez foi soltar uma respiração pesada e se voltar novamente para ele. "Estou cansada, esgotada, quero sumir daqui. O que tanto ele resolveu falar comigo justamente agora?!"

- Sim, Grissom!

Ele pareceu um tanto indeciso entre falar e se calar, principalmente pelo comportamento dela, não só agora, mas nos últimos dias. E saber que ficaria no mínimo uma semana sem tê-la por perto, fê-lo criar a coragem que faltava.

- Está tudo bem entre nós?

- Não existe e nunca existiu um "nós", Grissom. Então, sua pergunta não necessita de uma resposta. Agora, me dê licença que eu quero ir embora.

Dito isto, ela finalmente entrou em seu carro, deu a partida e saiu dali. Podendo dar vazão as lagrimas que tanto a inundavam por dentro. O peso de suas próprias palavras ferindo-a!

Ela se foi deixando um Gil Grissom atordoado, com as palavras e com seus próprios sentimentos.

"Sara, por Deus, não posso ter perdido você! Não, simplesmente me recuso a te perder assim!"

Ficou parado no mesmo lugar, vendo o carro dela fazer a curva em direção a saída do estacionamento. Com a mente ainda anestesiada com as palavras proferidas por ela, encaminhou-se até seu próprio carro. Tudo aquilo estava muito surreal, ela sabia que ele sentia alguma coisa por ela, não sabia? E ela não havia dito com todas as letras que ele é mais do que um chefe? Ainda haviam as palavras e frases sublinhadas entre eles, tudo não passou de um jogo? Por que ela estava tão distante? Por que estava agindo como se ele fosse apenas seu chefe?

"Mas é o que você é Grissom! Você não é nada mais do que o chefe dela ou já se esqueceu?! Talvez você deva parar de questionar o que você 'fez' e se perguntar 'o que você não fez'."

Já dentro de seu carro, Grissom ficou sentado, contemplando o nada a sua frente. Seus pensamentos agora a mil, sentindo o peso de suas escolhas do passado e as do presente, escolhas essas que definitivamente definirão seu futuro, seja esse futuro com ou sem alguém ao seu lado. Como se decido, deu partida no carro e saiu dali.

Ela entrou batendo a porta de seu apartamento, jogando sua bolsa no aparador logo ao lado, não se deu ao trabalho de trancar a porta, antes precisava se afundar na banheira, só depois ligaria para detalhes superficiais, como trancar a porta de seu apartamento, e afinal, ninguém iria invadir um prédio no inicio da manhã, quem fosse fazer isso, faria a noite, não?!

Enquanto passava pela sala, já arrancou a blusa e sapatos, seu sutiã ficando no corredor a caminho do quarto e banheiro...suas calças ficaram jogadas no chão do seu quarto, onde ela entrou apenas para ligar o ar condicionado e pegar um felpudo e aconchegante roupão preto.

No banheiro, abriu a torneira da banheira, deixou seu roupão próximo, ligou seu radio; nada melhor que relaxar numa banheira ouvindo uma boa música. Foi até a sala, buscar outro CD, a sensação de andar só de calcinha pela casa realmente era ótima, ao menos, esta era uma das coisas boas de se morar sozinha. Pegou o CD, voltando para o banheiro, colocando-o no rádio, fechando os olhos aos primeiros sons que eram tocados.

Foi por acaso que ouvira as músicas desse tal 'Andreas Vollenweider' e descobriu que elas eram ótimas para relaxar. Pingou algumas gotas de óleo aromático na banheira e também adicionou seu sabonete líquido de pétalas vermelhas. Assim que a banheira terminou de encher, retirou a ultima peça de roupa que trajava, aumentou o volume do som e foi apreciar o conjunto da água e espumas monas envolvendo seu corpo, juntamente com os sons projetados do CD.

A parte mais difícil era agora, tentar relaxar, tentar meditar, tentar, simplesmente não pensar. Porque algo teoricamente simples, na prática era tão difícil?!

Deixou-se afundar na banheira.

Grissom estava em pé, em frente à porta do apartamento dela, novamente a incerteza querendo tomar o controle. Podia ouvir alguns sons vindos de dentro do apartamento, parecia ser algum tipo de musica, seu nervosismo não o deixava precisar realmente o que era.

Respirou fundo e finalmente bateu três vezes a porta. Esperou, não obtendo resposta, voltou a bater, um pouco mais forte desta vez. Nada. Lá dentro começou a ouvir o telefone tocar incessantemente. Preocupado, levou a mão a maçaneta da porta e para sua total surpresa, descobriu-a aberta. Entrou silenciosamente, como bom perito criminal que era, começou a observar tudo, a fim de saber se ela poderia estar correndo algum perigo.

Viu a bolsa dela jogada no aparador logo ao lado, junto com um molho de chaves. Mais a frente, um par de sapatos que pareciam ter sido retirados e atirados de qualquer forma por quem os calçava. Pendurada e quase caindo, no braço do sofá, uma camiseta do avesso; reconheceu ser da mesma cor que Sara estava usando no ultimo turno; virando para o corredor que dava para o quarto e banheiro, viu a porta do quarto fechada, sem indícios de que havia alguém ali, pois não havia luz sobressaindo por baixo da porta.

A música de sons ambientais e naturais parecia vir do banheiro, ainda indeciso se deveria estar ali ou não, viu-se parado frente a porta do banheiro olhando para uma Sara, refletida pelo espelho, dentro de uma banheira cheia de espuma. De onde estava pode sentir aquele perfume que o invadia toda vez que se aproximava, fisicamente, demais dela.

Sentiu seu pé esbarrar em algo. Olhando para baixo, viu um sutiã. Abaixou-se, pegando-o. Não deveria, mas o fez mesmo assim. Um sutiã branco, uma renda fina e bem trabalhada sob o que diziam ser um 'bojo'..não entendia muito de moda feminina, quem dirá de moda íntima. Deixando-se levar pelos hormônios, levou o sutiã em suas mãos até sua face e sorveu profundamente o perfume que impregnava a peça.

Ainda perdido em sensações, bateu levemente na porta aberta do banheiro, sem se dar conta que ainda segurava o sutiã nas mãos.

Sara desistiu de tentar 'esvaziar' sua mente antes de completar cinco minutos de tentativas. Quando emergiu na banheira, pensou ter ouvido batidas vindas da porta, mas como não ouviu mais nada que indicasse isso, tratou de deixar esse pensamento de lado. Logo depois, ouviu o telefone tocando, mas se recusou a levantar para atender. Imaginou que provavelmente seria o Grissom querendo conversar sobre o comportamento dela nesses últimos dias.

Grissom, seus pensamentos sempre a levavam para ele. Por mais que não quisesse, lá estava o Grissom com aqueles lindos olhos azuis brilhantes, fitando-a, aqueles lábios chamando-a, sorrindo-a. Mas era tudo que teria vindo dele.

"Se ao menos houvesse um modo de encontrá-lo fora daquele laboratório ou cena de crime...eu poderia arriscar alguma coisa, nem que fosse apenas isso, mas já seria......"

'Toc,toc.'

Abriu os olhos para ter certeza que ouvira as batidas desta vez, mas estas estavam mais claras e perto, olhou em direção a porta e para sua surpresa, Gil Grissom a fitava, seu olhar tinha um brilho diferente, também pareciam mais escuros que o habitual. E agora, para seu espanto, viu seu sutiã nas mãos dele.

"Mas que droga! Ele tinha que pegar isso do chão?"

- Grissom, o que faz aqui? – sua voz saiu tranquila até demais, e ela não moveu nada além de seus olhos e sua boca. – Vejo que encontrou algo meu pelo caminho! – sorriu, como se a situação fosse normal entre eles. Seu corpo estava relaxado demais para que tivesse outra atitude. E ao julgar pela expressão de espanto e surpresa no rosto dele, essa calmaria por parte dela era o que ele menos esperava.

E ela estava certa ao pensar assim. Por dentro Grissom estava estupefato, já esperava uma leva de hostilidade e xingões vindos dela, visto o que ela disse lá no estacionamento, e ainda mais por ele estar ali, agora, vendo-a tomar banho e segurando o sutiã dela, depois de praticamente ter invadido o apartamento. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos e imagens incoerentes que começavam a se formar em sua mente. Entrou no banheiro, depositando o sutiã no balcão ao lado da pia.

- Desculpe por isso, e por invadir assim. Mas eu bati diversas vezes e você não atendeu, depois que ouvi o telefone tocar até quem quer que fosse, desistir, achei melhor conferir se estava tudo bem. Você nunca deixa de atender ao telefone, por isso, estranhei. – terminou de falar se virando para ela.

- As pessoas mudam Grissom, ou em algum momento estão cansadas demais para fazer tudo exatamente como sempre fez. Pode abaixar um pouco o volume do som?

- Vejo que seu humor está bem diferente de vinte minutos atrás. – ele disse logo após abaixar o volume e ir em direção a banheira, sentando-se na beirada, buscando-a nos olhos. – Devo entender que há alguma coisa ou alguém que anda lhe irritando no trabalho ou seria apenas a minha presença?!

- Não quero falar de trabalho Grissom, principalmente se for com você! E ao contrario do que você pode estar pensando, a sua presença não me incomoda. Apenas as suas atitudes! – ele pode vislumbrar uma sombra de mágoa nos olhos dela, que virou o rosto para a parede. – Me passe o roupão, por favor!

Ela apontou para trás dele; ele levantou-se, pegou o roupão e o abriu. Ela viu-o se virar enquanto deixava o braço esticado com o roupão em sua direção. Levantou-se, pegou o roupão e o vestiu enquanto saía da banheira, ainda terminava de fechá-lo quando perguntou:

- Quer tomar café da manhã aqui?

Sara virou-se em direção a uma pequena pilha de toalhas dobradas, na prateleira lateral, acima da banheira; virou-se novamente, secando seus cabelos com a toalha que pegara, deparando-se com o olhar, mais uma vez surpreso, de Grissom. Lançou-lhe uma expressão como quem pergunta 'e aí, vai querer ou não?'.

- Ãhh.. não quero te dar trabalho nenhum, mas aceito ao menos uma boa xícara de café, enquanto conversamos.

- Tudo bem então. – enrolou a toalha em seus cabelos, calçou os chinelos acolchoados que sempre deixava próximo a banheira. – Embora eu pense que não temos nenhum assunto pendente!

- Sara! – ele a segurou pelo braço, quando ela passou por ele, sua voz saindo quase como num tom de reprovação. Não obteve resposta dela, apenas sentia a pergunta naqueles castanhos. – Não chame "NÓS" de assunto pendente!

- Grissom, eu já disse e repito. Não existe e nunca existiu um nós! Então, se esse foi o motivo pelo qual você resolveu invadir o meu apartamento e depois ficar me olhando na banheira, acho melhor você ir embora, afinal, daqui a algumas horas você deve estar bem e disposto para o seu precioso trabalho e colegas! – puxou seu braço bruscamente da mão dele; saiu do banheiro e foi em direção ao quarto. O ar frio dali fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar sob o roupão. Piscava freneticamente para que as lágrimas, que marejavam seus olhos não tombassem.

Acendeu a luz do quarto, foi até a cômoda, abriu a terceira gaveta, de onde retirou um pijama de cetim em tom perolado, e abriu a primeira gaveta, onde pegou uma calcinha simples e confortável de coton.

Desfez o nó do roupão e sem tirá-lo, colocou a calcinha e depois a calça. Retirou a toalha do cabelo, jogando-a na poltrona ao lado, despiu o roupão, jogando-o junto a toalha, pegou a blusa do pijama e vestiu; era uma blusa de alcinha, e o cetim leve e frio sobre seus corpo arrepiado, deixava bem evidente o quanto seus mamilos estavam eriçados.

A sensação do cetim frio e suave raspando seus mamilos fez seu ventre remexer, o que fez-la lembrar do olhar dele sobre si na banheira. Se bem conhecia-o, depois do que ela disse, ele já deveria estar saindo do prédio agora.

"E por falar em prédio, deixa eu ir fechar logo aquela porta, antes que todo mundo resolva vir aqui hoje!"

Virou-se para sair do quarto, mas parou quando o viu parado na porta, observando-a sabe-se lá desde quando. Abriu a boca para começar a falar...

- Tem certeza que quer continuar me tratando assim? Que quer continuar me afastando de você, como tem feito ultimamente? Tem certeza?

- Como você espera que eu te trate Grissom? Que eu lhe sorria o tempo todo... que eu lhe faça rir? Você pode muito bem achar uma substituta para essas 'funções'. A única coisa que você pode vir cobrar de mim é quanto ao trabalho, fora isso, creio que nada em minha vida lhe diz respeito, você nunca deixou de ser apenas meu chefe e sei que isso nunca vai mudar. – ela disse se exaltando.

- Então, você está dizendo que tudo o que você dizia sentir por mim, embora nunca tenha sido explicita ao dizer, você já não sente?

- .....

- Ou você está tentando dizer que ainda sente algo, mas que não quer mais sentir?

- ..........

- Cansou de me esperar, foi isso? – a cada pergunta que fazia, ele dava um passo em direção a ela.

- Grissom, por favor, vai embora! – ela disse com sua voz falhando miseravelmente, o que fez todo o controle que tinha sobre suas lágrimas ir ao chão.

- Eu te perdi para mim mesmo Sara? Ou foi por outra pessoa? Algum homem mais jovem, talvez?

**...continua...**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_Olá pessoal.. eis minha primeira fic GSR..._

_Espero que apreciem.._

_Também espero criticas... _

_Reviews... _

_Em breve, a continuação!_

_Beijosss e até lá!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

- Eu te perdi para mim mesmo Sara? Ou foi por outra pessoa? Algum homem mais jovem, talvez?

- Você não tem o direito Grissom! – ela o encarou, apesar dos olhos já vermelhos e a trilha de lágrimas em sua face, seus olhos demonstravam fúria, mágoa, revolta. – Você realmente espera que depois de todos esses anos, anos em que você não fez nada, realmente crê que tem o direito de me fazer tais perguntas? NÃO Grissom, você não tem esse direito. E se algum dia eu, inconscientemente lhe dei, você deveria ter usado do seu senso de ética e moral para saber que você perdeu esse direito há tempos! Vá embora, por favor! – ela chorava, agora copiosamente. Apoiou-se na cômoda atrás de si, chorando tão violentamente que seus ombros sacudiam.

A realidade de suas atitudes com ela, atingia-o a face furiosamente. O que causou a Sara todos esses anos? Era assim que sempre a deixava? Sofrendo silenciosamente? Onde estava a forte Sara que sempre o confrontava?

Não agüentava vê-la tão frágil, queria apenas protegê-la, confortá-la, amá-la, mas se pusesse suas vontades, seu coração, acima da razão, tudo o que construíra ao longo dos anos, poderia ser perdido. O impasse dentro de si era sufocante; mas maior era a agonia de vê-la ali, chorando, mostrando-se frágil e não poder fazer nada.

"Você pode fazer, o problema é que você nunca faz! Se ela está assim agora, a culpa é sua Gilbert Grissom! Vamos homem, mexa-se!"

Venceu com poucos passos a distancia que os separava, e sem proferir nenhuma palavra, ergueu sua mão em direção ao rosto da mulher a sua frente, removendo dali, um pequeno cacho, prendendo-o atrás da orelha.

Sentiu-a acalmar a esse seu pequeno toque. Voltou sua mão novamente a face banhada de lágrimas, onde com a ponta de seus dedos, refez o mesmo caminho das lágrimas. Deu mais um passo a frente, segurou a face de Sara em suas duas mãos, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

Ver aqueles olhos castanhos brilhando por tantas lágrimas e não por felicidade, doeu fundo em sua alma.

Trouxe-a para si, não sentiu resistência. Deitou-a em seu ombro, enquanto seus braços a envolviam fortemente em um abraço. Sentiu a respiração irregular e pesada em seu pescoço, sentiu também quando as mornas lágrimas encharcaram sua camisa. Sentiu-a tremer, não sabia se pelo ar frio do quarto ou pela forte crise de choro, mas de todo modo, a abraçou mais fortemente e levou uma mão até os cabelos soltos e úmidos, onde ficou acariciando-a na nuca; como se estivesse tentando consolar uma criança com medo... queria apenas protegê-la e não se sentir tão responsável pela dor que ela sentia.

Quando sentiu os dedos dele em sua nuca, afagando seus cabelos, Sara não pode evitar que mais lágrimas caíssem. Há tanto tempo desejava sentir-se assim, confortável e protegida. Embora em seus 'sonhos' ela não estaria chorando como se o mundo fosse acabar e pior, encharcando-o com suas grossas lágrimas. Mas, por fim, era maravilhosa a sensação de tê-lo ali, só para si naquele momento, desejava, internamente, que não tivesse fim. Sua mente mais uma vez querendo feri-la.

"Será que ele já a confortou assim? Ele não abraça nem a Cath, mas não quer dizer que nunca tenha abraçado a Curtis; se ela já senta-se à mesa dele no lab, o que eles não devem fazer fora dele então.."

Soltou um soluço alto e sua crise de choro se intensificou nos braços dele, quis sair dali, afastá-lo, mas não tinha forças. Sentiu as mãos dele em seus ombros, entendeu que ele iria afastá-la e como num apelo silencioso para que não o fizesse, abraçou-o fortemente, afundando seu rosto ainda mais entre o pescoço e maxilar dele.

Grissom pretendia fazê-la sentar-se para que pegasse um pouco de água. Nunca a vira tendo uma crise de choro, sentia o peito apertado ao vê-la assim; mas quando foi afastá-la, ela simplesmente o impediu. Ela se rendeu a ele e isso ele entendeu. Voltou a envolvê-la em seus braços, seus corpos agora, completamente unidos.

- Shiii... – sentiu-a abraçá-lo mais forte. – Eu não vou embora Sara; não vou se você me pedir para ficar! – mais uma resposta silenciosa, ela abraçando-o um pouco mais forte, unindo-se ainda mais a ele, como se tentando desafiar a física.

Na sala, o telefone recomeça a tocar. Após o quinto toque, Sara se dá por vencida e se desvencilha dos braços de Grissom, que não a impede e nem diz nada, e vai até a sala, atender o bendito aparelho.

- Alô? – sua voz estava embargada pelo choro.

- Sidle, é o Ecklie. Desculpe te acordar, mas quero passar logo a informação antes que isso aqui fique impossível. Enfim, você tem quatorze dias, mas como sabe, acaso a equipe fique sobrecarregada, teremos de chamá-la. Certamente que se isso vier a acontecer, só no inicio da sua segunda semana. Você tem que usar logo essas suas folgas antes que o pessoal da administração queria vir pra cima de mim! Por hora é isso Sidle!

- Obrigada Ecklie!

Sem pensar muito em tudo que estava acontecendo naquela manhã, ela foi até a cozinha, onde cegamente preparou sua cafeteira para fazer um café. Pegou seus sapatos jogados, colocou-os lado a lado, abaixo do aparador próximo a porta, também aproveitando para trancar-la. Pegou sua blusa jogada de qualquer maneira no sofá, dirigiu-se ao banheiro, onde colocou a blusa no cesto de roupa suja, já enfiando ali também sua calcinha que estava ao lado do cesto e seu sutiã que grissom colocara em cima do balcão. Retirou a tampa do ralo da banheira, esvaziando-a.

Olhou-se no espelho, olhos e nariz vermelhos e inchados. Sentia-se horrível. Jogou a água fria da torneira no rosto... secando-o com ma fofa toalha de rosto disposta logo ao seu lado.

Sempre que chorava e se olhava no espelho, sua vontade de chorar aumentava, nunca soube o porque disso, mas sempre fora assim, desde criança. Não evitou que novas lágrimas caíssem. Olhando assim, ela achava belo, lágrimas tocando tão gentilmente sua face, lágrimas de amor, por amor, acariciando-a da maneira que seu amor não faria. As lágrimas se tornaram um consolo, suas companheiras na solidão. Eram tristes, mas sim, eram também belas.

Aproveitando seu lapso, penteou seus cabelos ainda úmidos, respirou fundo e foi até o quarto. Encontrou-o sentado na beirada da cama, de costas para a porta; ele estava de cabeça baixa, provavelmente a ouvira entrar, mas não se moveu. Ela apenas se abaixou, pegando sua calça jogada no chão, levando esta também para o banheiro.

Voltou, encontrando-o na mesma posição. Sem querer ficar cara a cara nesse momento tão difícil para ambos, Sara subiu em sua própria cama, de joelhos, e pôs-se atrás de Grissom e sem nada dizer, abraçou-o assim; colando seus rostos, lada a lado, sentindo algo gelado tocar seu rosto, dando-se conta que muito provavelmente se tratavam de lágrimas, sim, lágrimas dele.

"E desde quando Gilbert Grissom chora?"

- Gris, desculpe, eu não devia ter perdido o controle assim! Eu devo ter lhe deixado ainda mais confuso. Eu continuo respeitando o que você decidiu, é a sua escolha, mas é que as vezes é difícil fazer o coração aceitar algo que a mente impõe. Eu te amei... eu te amo... e, infelizmente talvez, eu continuarei a te amar até sabe-se lá Deus quando, e por te amar, ver você com outra pessoa tão próxima, vivendo e vendo pequenas coisas que eu não tenho e nunca vou ter vindo de você, isso realmente me magoa. Ainda respeitando a sua decisão sobre "nós", um "nós" que nunca existiu e nem vai existir, eu preciso desse tempo sozinha, preciso repensar a minha vida, preciso Gris, por que já não dá para te ver praticamente todos os dias e depois voltar para casa, me apegando a réstias de palavras, olhares ou sorrisos seus. Enquanto o que eu desejo, o que eu quero, são frases completas e diretas, quando eu quero te beijar e descobrir como você gosta de fazer amor; e acordar nos seus braços, sendo você adormecido a primeira visão do meu dia. Por isso estou contando que esses quatorze dias me ajudem, até mesmo a te esquecer, por que eu não agüento mais estar ao seu lado e ao mesmo tempo te ver tão distante, inalcançável para mim.

Mas meu coração já está apertado, sentindo saudades por ter de ficar quatorze dias sem te ver, sem ver seu sorriso, sem ouvir sua voz, sem olhar dentro desses seus olhos azuis, e principalmente, ele está apertado por saber que nesses quatorze dias, embora eu não deva e saiba que não vai acontecer, ainda assim, irei ficar desejando, cada vez que o telefone tocar, que seja você do outro lado, desejando saber se estou bem, se pode me ver, dizendo que sente minha falta, ou ainda perguntando ao relacionado a alguma revista cientifica; eu sei que não devo, mas eu penso e não posso afirmar que é apenas de vez em quando, pois estaria mentindo para mim mesma Gris.

Respeito a sua escolha Grissom e juro, que se eu conseguisse, mesmo sem estar pronta, eu lhe diria adeus. Assim sua vida voltaria a ser como antes, antes de eu vir para Vegas. E talvez a minha mudasse, mesmo que eu nunca deixasse de te amar, ao menos a distancia me faria sofrer menos.

Apenas esqueça essa manhã, está bem? Eu.... eu só preciso de um tempo para por tudo de volta ao mesmo lugar; depois eu realmente vejo o que faço. Só não se sinta responsável, você sempre deixou claro que não teríamos nada, a culpa não é sua se eu tenho alimentando o que eu sinto por você. Apenas quero ver você feliz Gil, mesmo sem eu estar ao seu lado! – um silencio quase sepulcral pode ser ouvido e quase sentido, se não fosse a respiração pesada e rápida deles e o leve zumbido do ar condicionado ligado no quarto. – Venha, eu fiz café, seria bom tomar uma xícara antes de você ir! – Sara já estava retirando seus braços de encontro a ele e afastando-se quando Grissom a impediu, segurando seus braços.

- Eu não quero ir! –ela já começava a sentir-se paralisada pela emoção que começava a invadi-la com tais palavras. – Sara, eu não quero sair e nem que você me tire de sua vida. Podem me tirar tudo, menos você! – Grissom virou, sentando-se frente a ela, que estava ajoelhada na cama de olhos fortemente cerrados e um sorriso tímido, mas sincero, nos lábios. Ele levou sua mão livre a face de Sara, afagando-a, enquanto acariciava uma das mãos dela com o polegar. – Sara... eu... eu... me desculpe, me perdoe por ter te negado, nos negado viver algo que sentimos um pelo outro. Hoje, quando pensei ter perdido você, nada mais fez sentido, nada mais faz sentido na minha vida se você não estiver ao meu lado. Eu fui egoísta, só pensei em mim, na minha vida, nos meus sentimentos, e de como seria quando você me abandonasse, quando se interessasse por outro. Até hoje, até esta manhã, eu nunca havia verdadeiramente parado para saber como você se sentia com, com – buscou ar -, com esse amor que você nutre por mim. Se eu ao menos tivesse imaginado o quanto você se sentia mal, o quanto eu te fiz sofrer, eu teria feito tudo diferente, para que você não sofresse, não por mim, não por um homem que não te merece.

- E por que você acha que eu não mereço Gris? – ela abriu os olhos, quase chocada, com as ultimas palavras dele.

- Eu sou velho Sara! Você é jovem, tem a vida pela frente, tanto profissional quanto amorosa. Não é certo que você fique presa a um cara como eu!

- Então você assume? – perguntou, de repente, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, o que fez com que ele não entendesse o motivo para 'aquele' sorriso.

- Assumir que sou velho?

- Não! Você está assumindo que me ama? - seu sorriso engrandeceu ainda mais.

- Sim, Sara Sidle! Estou assumindo! – o riso fraco misturando-se a sua voz, suas mãos segurando a face dela.

- Então diz para mim! – a voz de Sara saiu quase num sussurro.


	3. Chapter 3

- Então diz para mim! – a voz de Sara saiu quase num sussurro.

Grissom sorriu-lhe abertamente, chegando-se para frente, parecendo querer beijá-la, ficando a milímetros dos lábios rosados, desviando seu caminho até o ouvido dela para serem ditas as palavras, a frase, que ele até então, nunca dissera em voz alta:

- Eu te amo, Sara! – sussurrou e depositou um beijo suave, quase casto, na pescoço dela.

Sara deixou escapar um leve gemido de sua garganta. Poderia culpar o contraste do ar frio do quarto impregnado em sua pele, com aqueles lábios quentes que tocavam-lhe o pescoço.

- Gris. - Chamou-o num pio de voz.

Grissom afastou-se para poder olhá-la na face. Sem dizer nada, Sara envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele e sempre olho nos olhos, puxou-o, trazendo-o sobre si, deitando-os na cama.

Sem palavras, apenas fitavam-se, mal piscavam, respirações quase suspensas. Ele apoiando parcialmente o peso de seu tronco sobre um braço, enquanto o outro repousava na cintura dela. Sara desfez os braços ao redor do pescoço de Grissom, deslizando uma mão até entrar por baixo dele, até alcançá-lo nas costas, sua outra mão alcançando da face dele, desenhando-o os lábios com o polegar. Quando seus olhos voltaram para reencontrar os dele, viu-os baixo; Grissom fitava seus lábios, como ela fizera a pouco com os dele, mas sem tocá-los, sorriu. Seus olhos se reencontraram. E o sorriso dos dois foi a palavra, foi o sim não dito para que os lábios finalmente se unissem.

Um leve roçar de inicio, depois os lábios se tocaram, as línguas tocaram os lábios, como se para saber se realmente estavam ali. Então os lábios se partiram, as bocas se abriram, dando passagem, e há o encaixe perfeito; as línguas se moldam, travando uma batalha lenta, vagarosa e profunda, como se fosse difícil decidir em qual campo eles continuariam aquela luta deliciosamente lenta e viciante. Já não importa!

Cada investida dele ou dela com a língua, torna o beijo mais profundo, mais necessitado, mais urgente e chega o momento em que roupas começam a parecer armaduras e as mãos querem explorar os lugares ainda desconhecidos. Nesse momento o ar também já se faz necessário.

Sem pedir ou consentir em palavras, apenas olhares, Sara começa a desabotoar a camisa de Grissom, que está acariciando a lateral de seu corpo. Ao terminar, ele se ajoelha na cama e despe a camisa, ela também se ajoelha, suas mãos alcançando o cinto dele e abrindo-o, um volume considerável já era visto ali, segurou sua vontade de tocá-lo e apenas abriu o cinto e desabotoou a calça, baixando-a até os joelhos dele. Descendo da cama, ela fê-lo sentar à mesma, abaixou-se, retirando os sapatos e meias dele, logo livrando-o das calças já metade despidas. Deitou-o, retirou sua própria calça, subiu na cama, montando no quadril dele. Sentiu-o elevar o quadril e gemer quando ela sentou em cima de sua ereção.

Seus olhares se encontraram, apenas sorriram, iriam se amar pela primeira vez, nada precisava ser dito.

Sara deslizou suas mãos por baixo da camiseta que ele ainda vestia, e foi levantando-a, Grissom ergueu-se e se sentou com Sara sentada sobre si, assim, ela pode retirar a penúltima pela de roupa dele. Voltou a se deitar, trazendo-a pela cintura, as mãos dele percorrendo das coxas as laterais dos seios dela, enquanto trocavam mais um beijo ardente e apaixonado.

Quando Grissom livrou-a da leve blusa de cetim, virou, colocando-a sob si, sua mão livre percorrendo e explorando cada parte desconhecida. Permitiu-se tocá-la nos seios, começou pelas laterais, depois o contornou com os dedos, atingindo o mamilo eriçado e rígido, apertando-o entre os dedos, fazendo-a gemer dentro de sua boca; seios perfeitos, nem grandes, nem pequenos, na medida exata para preencher sua mão. Massageá-los arrancavam pequenos gemidos dela.

Buscou seus mamilos com a boca, tocou-a gentil, era o amor dos amantes acontecendo ali; entre aquelas quatro paredes. Palavras não se pronunciavam, eram ouvidos apenas os sons que o ato de fazer amor causava.

A boca dele agora traçava um rumo diferente, indo direto ao ápice do corpo, para tocá-la de forma a marcá-la na alma.

Pequenos sussurros...

Pequenos gemidos...

Ele mordiscava-a sobra a calcinha, assim, a primeira palavra é dita :

- Gil!

Seu nome gemido leva-o, momentaneamente, a realidade. A visão dela mordendo firme o lábio inferior, aqueles olhos castanhos tornando-se quase negros de tanta paixão, uma mão apertando fortemente o travesseiro enquanto a outra massageava firmemente um dos seios, era estupenda. Nunca se imaginou tendo visão mais linda e cheia de luxuria que esta.

Ela não o vira, focava-se no prazer que lhe era direcionado, cada toque dele enviando correntes elétricas até as raízes de seus cabelos. Seu útero chegando a doer pelas contrações antecipadas de prazer. Prazer que ele presenteava a ela. Sofrer por amor? Não, não diria que sofreu. Ela apenas cresceu, assim como ele, nessa sublime arte de amar e fazer amor.

Ao tempo de um piscar de olhos, jaziam completamente nus.. uma aura invisível, mas quase palpável de energia e calor envolvendo-os. A espera fora muita para se darem preliminares. Para todo o resto, haveria tempo, agora, o importante era se unirem e uma vez unidos, jamais se separariam.

Um gemido em uníssono foi ouvido enquanto um preenchia e o outro envolvia. O ar frio era ignorado pelo suor que já escorria em suas faces; qualquer um que entrasse ali agora, sentiria o forte perfume que o ato de fazer amor com tanta paixão desprendia.

O arrebatamento era total, e próximos ao êxtase de seu primeiro ato de amor, ela o envolveu com suas pernas, sentindo-o ainda mais, fazendo com que ele desequilibrasse sobre seus braços e caia sobre si.

Sara aperta-o firmemente pelas costas, suas unhas, apesar de curtas, marcando-o muitas vezes. Sentia a respiração dele, quente, em seu pescoço, e toda essa combinação de suor, respiração quente e mordidas que Grissom aplicava-lhe encaminharam-na ao ápice final.

Grissom sentiu-a diminuir o balanço do amor deles para senti-lo. Percebeu que os gemidos eram entre cortados e sentiu que ela o prendia, para que não saíssem daquela posição. Ao que ela estremeceu sob si, apertando-o tão deliciosamente por todas as partes, o ultimo fio de forças que o sustentava se desfez, despejando-se dentro dela.

Permaneceram assim, sentindo as pequenas ondas de prazer e exaltação que percorriam seus corpos. Após longos minutos, permitiram-se o desencaixe, que provocou um leve aturdimento a ambos, pela perda. E ficaram assim, emaranhados um no outro, debaixo do cobertor; nenhuma palavra dita, nenhuma palavra se fazendo precisa.

Uma manhã tão incomum chegava ao final, trazendo com si novas perspectivas e uma nova vida; vida nova que semanas mais tardes todos teriam conhecimento de estar a caminho, reafirmando assim que nenhum amor é impossível, muito menos pelo tempo, que só o torna mais bonito e infinito.

FIM.

_______________________________________________________________

Obrigada a todos que leram ou irão ler essa fic!!!

Espero que tenham apreciado!

Bjos!


End file.
